Imagine Detective 2
by Rocket Racer
Summary: Kirsten Spark and her cat, Ozzy, are back on a whole new adventure! This time, a crime wave has hit Summer Hill and the police are baffled and left without a clue. But teamed with new friends, Wiley and Aggy, Kirsten is up to her biggest challenge yet!
1. Introduction

Imagine Detective 2

By: Rocket Racer

"Summer Hill...what a place to call home. A good mild climate, sunny beaches, and peaceful landscapes ."

Of course my life wasn't always like that. You see a long time ago, I spent years hopping from country to country with my parents. My Dad was into researching while my Mom was more into the ways and skills of the artists. Guess that's why I'm such an enigma.

Kirsten: I know what you all are thinking. Who is this girl anyway? Well I'll tell you, my name is Kirsten Spark. And this is Ozzy, my pet cat and best friend (for better or worse). However, I'm not quite like the others for I approach the world differently than most people. Inherited my parents' heightened sense of curiosity. Unfortunately their curiosity might've been what caused them to grow apart. After the divorce, Mom returned to France

and my Dad and I moved back here to Summer Hill to live with Grandma.

To Dad, Summer Hill was one of his favorite places. He grew up here, and was obsessed with all the history surrounding the Chenokee Indians. This was their land before the town even existed. And from what I've heard they were a little on the uh, how should I say it, freaky side.  
I also used to love Summer Hill until all this bad stuff started happening. Like what? Well, not to get too sad so early in our friendship, but my Dad passed away in an explosion at Chenokee Forest. They said there was an accident while he was there doing research. Since then I've had a major aversion to unanswered questions. The "inexplicable" drives me nuts! Any kind of injustice makes me want to break stuff. Not every ladylike, I know. You can read all about my rants on my blog GOTCHA!

In case if any of you guys didn't see my previous adventures, I recently discovered an ancient Chenokee book that became the target for theft in order to find riches. Luckily, I-

Ozzy: Ahem!

Kirsten: Oh and Ozzy too, we were able to retrieve the book and find the Chenokee treasure. However, one of my contacts on GOTCHA!, AGATHA was concerned over what I've done and said that I'm getting myself into way too much trouble. I had no idea who it was, but I wanted to see who's been getting on my nerves so often. My friend, Geoff, wanted to help me so he put up a webcam connection to AGATHA2012. When I saw who it really was, I couldn't believe who it was...  
it was Dad! Of course I didn't understand why, but I knew he was worried about me since his disappearance so I returned the Chenokee book and I didn't want to bother with it again. I'm very happy to hear that he'll be coming back home soon, Grandma and I have been dreading over his "death" for months. But little did I know that during my wait, my life as a private detective is going to get a lot harder than usual...

Ozzy: Oh, I'm so gonna enjoy this!


	2. Meet Wiley

It was a bright sunny day at Summer Hill High and the whole school was filled with chattering students before the school bell rings for first period...

Kirsten: OK Ozzy, no need to investigate right now, we got to attend math class.

Ozzy: Man, if I knew this was gonna happen, I would've been left at home.

(Kirsten walks down the hall with her backpack and Ozzy inside her handbag)

Tony: Hey, Kirsten!

Kirsten: Hey, Tony! What's up?

Tony: Oh nothing much. Not on a case again are ya?

Kirsten: No, there's no crime going on so why skip first period this time?

Tony: That's new.

*CRASH*

Kirsten: That one was also new.

Kirsten and Tony: ! (sees a red headed boy, about the same age as her, wearing big round glasses, a white short-sleeved lab coat with a black shirt underneath, dark blue shorts, black gloves and red sneakers. He was getting bullied by the basketball jocks.)

Jock #1: Why don't you watch where you're goin', freak?

?: I'm sorry, monsieur. I deedn't realize-

Jock #2: Sorry doesn't fix anything, four eyes! (pushes the boy against the locker and the glasses fall out)

Kirsten: Oh, poor guy!

Ozzy: Let's get them!

Kirsten: Ozzy, no!

Jock #3 (picks up the glasses): Dude, you really need to have your eyes checked. You can't even keep a steady step! (about to throw them against the ground but his hand was caught by someone else)

Rob: What did I tell you guys?

Jock #1: Aw come on, Rob, we were just-

Rob: Back off, Bryan.

Bryan: Now you listen here-

Rob: I said...BACK OFF. (the jocks all leave while Rob, Kirsten, and Tony help the boy) I'm very sorry about that, man.

?: Eet eez alright, Monsieur. I'm okay.

Tony: Man, that was a pretty harsh beating you took.

?: My bruises weell heal een time, I'm sure.

Kirsten: Say, I don't believe we've seen you in Summer Hill before.

?: Neizher has anyone else, Mademoiselle. My name eez William Jean Beauvoir, but you can call me Wiley.

Rob: Pleasure to meet you, Wiley. My name's Rob.

Tony: I'm Tony.

Kirsten: And I'm Kirsten Spark.

Wiley: Nice to meet you all and thanks for helpeeng me out, I really needed eet. Hey Captain, can you hand me back my glasses please?

Rob (hands the glasses back to Wiley): Sure, my friend, here. (suddenly surprised) Wait a minute, how on Earth did you know I'm the captain?  
Wiley: Uhh, ze basketball captain to be exact. On your way to meet up weez your coach for a queeck talk about your next game weez Spring Woods High. (rubs his glasses with a special cloth) Am I right?

Rob: Why yes, just concerned over our next opponent's rankings, the skills of each player, and- (more surprised) But...how did you-

Wiley: Quite seemple really. I realized you were ze team captain seence ze ozher jocks knew you well and zhey would at least try to question your authority. Who to have a higher authority on ze team zhan ze captain heemself. And about your quick conversation, I recently noticed a bulleteen that said about our latest matchup. When I first saw you, you were breaking a sweat from two zhings: from ze fear of what you've heard about Spring Mountain and from running a lot from getting your books and getteeng down zhose halls een order to get to ze office. Zhe coach was inside when I passed zhrough, so I knew zat you had a chance.

Rpb (holding his head in disbelief): Yeah, all you said was true.

Kirsten (surprised): Woah, how did you do that?

Wiley (scratching the back of his head): Oh well uh, heheheh. Eet's just a geeft.

Tony: You must be a really good guesser.

Wiley: I don't zhink you should call eet guesseeng. I would rather call eet theorizeeng.

Kirsten: Theorizing?

Wiley: Yeah, eet eez like uh, how you say, takeeng a few zheengs you know and putteeng what you zheenk happened earlier or what weell happen next. Eet's mainly used een scientific terms when using chemicals, but eet can also be used een ozher day-to-day duties.

Rob: That's pretty cool. You must be a genius.

Wiley: Oh yes, my Mozher has said zat I had . Zhe same went weez my tween seester.

Tony: Twin sister?

Wiley: Oui, she and I are both skeelled een a deeferent kind of way. For moi, I know all about mechanics, computers, mathematics, and science. For her, she's into ze arts, history, and government. We're both very agile and quite acrobatic, but she's more of a roughhouse while I'm a freerunner.

Kirsten: That sounds like you both put in a lot of work to be that skilled. Say uh, I don't want to be rude, but you sound French. Are you from Europe?

Wiley: Me oui, mon ami. My sister and I just moved here to Summer Heell from France a few weeks ago. I steell have a French accent while she sounds American. Probably from our Dad or somezheeng.

*RING*

Rob (alarmed): Uh oh! That's the first bell! I gotta see my coach before the second bell rings or else I'll be late! I'll talk to you guys later! (runs fast)

Tony: Later, Rob. Boy Wiley, you were right about him being in a hurry.

Wiley: Hey, eet's just a geeft. Well, I better get going too. Au revoir! (gets to his own class)

Kirsten (a little confused when trying to speak French): Or revwar to you too! (she and Tony head to first period but was thinking) Hmmmm, theorizing. Maybe that can help me in my future cases.

Ozzy: I can theorize that that French geek is so out of my league. My seventh sense can't even predict how he can learn so many techniques throughout his life!


End file.
